A Trip to the Skiing Mountain
by Izumi Shiroyama
Summary: A story about the pair Misaki & Usui and Sakura & Kuuga. What story awaits them in this seemingly peaceful mountain?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fan-fic, so I'm sorry if it's kind of 'plain' or not having enough literature talent. -_-

My English isn't very good, even though there's the spell check.

And I'm not very confident about my fan-fic, so please tell me what I'm lacking by using the reviews, okay?

Enough about me, then here is what you were here for, my first ever fan-fic (I said it again). Enjoy.

Oh yeah, before that, this fan-fic happened somewhere after Usui went to Miyabigaoka and before he went to England.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

One day, the student council president, Ayuzawa Misaki was patrolling Seika High like she always did. While she was on her way to the Student Council room, she found a light auburn haired girl crying on the stairs, close to the rooftop.

"What's wrong?" asked the black haired girl.

"Misaki," The girl named Hanazono Sakura sobbed, "what should I do?"

"What happened? If it's because a guy bullied you or teased you, just tell me the name, and I'll beat the crap out of him." her amber eyes sparkled with confidence.

"It's Kuuga." Just thinking of the guy made Sakura cried even more.

Misaki was thinking of that time where the guy named Sakurai Kuuga was just bullying Sakura, "But didn't you say Kuuga changed?"

"Yes, I'm sure he did." She took a few deep breaths and talked, "I wanted to go on a date with Kuuga, but it seems that he looks uninterested, so I said 'what if we went there with a few people?', then he nodded. But the problem is, who am I going with?"

Misaki was thinking of a few people, but doesn't seem fitting for this task, "Can you and Usui come with us? I'll ask Shizuko and the other UxMishi group to come." Sakura begged.

"I don't know, Usui is pretty b-" Misaki's answer got cut by a sway of a honey-blonde haired guy.

"I could go, if only I'm going with Misaki of course." It was Usui Takumi, whispering to Misaki's ear with a teasing voice.

She was so surprised, that she felt like her heart skipped a beat, "Oh, you scared me, Usui." When she knew it was Usui, her fighting stance relaxed, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Miyabigaoka right now?" Misaki still looks confused.

Usui's eyes met her eyes, face to face, "Well, I miss you so much, Ayuzawa. Don't you care about me, too?

"Well, that's not what I meant." She pushed Usui's face away from her's so she could talk, see, and even breath well.

"So you still can't go? Will you change your mind?"

"Where were you hearing our conversation from anyways?" She looked everywhere for a possible spot, "And besides, I don't know if I could go."

Usui's face pouted even more in to a puppy-like face with bright green eyes that can't be denied nor refused, "Fine, I'll go." It was too late to hide her face that was blushing so much, "So, where are we going this time?"

"We are going to a two day one night trip to the skiing mountain." Sakura showed the tickets.

Misaki sighed desperately,"I guess it's alright since my mom will absolutely agree to do this trip, too. And my sister will probably encourage her." Misaki agreed because she gave up.

Sakura cheered up and had an idea, "Hey, why don't you ask someone else, like Hinata and your sister, Suzuna or someone? The more, the merrier, right?"

Misaki sighed again, "I won't do that if I were you, Shintani will probably eat all the snacks, and Suzuna will probably reject because she doesn't like going on trips. And why are you pairing my sister and Shintani together?"

"Because they look good together." Sakura said it like it was really obvious, "Well then it's settled, we'll meet at the station tomorrow at 10 o'clock, okay?" The two nodded.

* * *

That's my first chapter, hope you guys like it (This is just introducing the plot, though). :D

To tell you the truth, even I'm curious what's going to happen next.

Well then, don't forget to R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thank you for the people that followed me and supported me trough the reviews.

Second, I was really happy for my first chapter, so I hope that this second one would be as good (or better).

Third, without further ado, here's the second chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Today is the arrival of the 2 couples, Misaki & Usui and Sakura & Kuuga."We've finally made it to the mountain." said Sakura gleefully.

"Shh, Sakura." Misaki hushed her, "Don't be to l-."

Kuuga stopped her, "Just let her be."

Misaki took a few step away from him, "Kuuga, don't scare her like that." Usui comforted Misaki like a pet.

Imaginary cat ears came out of Misaki's head, "Is it me or do I see cat ears?" said Kuuga and Sakura after she stopped yelling.

"What are we doing here? Come on, let's go in." Misaki walked away from Usui and went in to the hotel.

*Inside the hotel*

"Hey, where do we go?" Kuuga asked right after they went in.

Misaki pointed to the servant, "Why don't we ask her?"

Then as Misaki said, they went to ask the servant, "Welcome to Hana Hotel. How can I help you?"

"We have ticket's for this hotel, so would you mind telling us where is our room?" Usui started talking gentlemen like.

_"Wow, he's surprisingly polite."_ the rest were thinking the same thing.

The servant fell for Usui in a split second, "O-Oh, let me see your ticket." she examined the ticket, "Ah, here it is. Your room number is 21 and 22."

"So, what are the facilities here?" Misaki didn't want to lose.

"Well then, behind you is the entrance to the skiing mountain. There, you can find the equipment you need for skiing."

Sakura immediately asked, "Where are the hot springs?"

"The hot springs are on the left side of the souvenir shop. The girls bath are on the right, the boys bath are on the left, while the family bath are in the middle."

Usui looked straight at Misaki, "Do you want to take a bath together in the hot springs? I'll scrub your back, and I'll let you scrub mine."

Misaki thought of a scene where they were taking a bath together, "Of course not, you perverted alien." her face went red again.

"Come on, Misaki, let's change our clothes now so we can go skiing." Sakura grabbed Misaki's arm and pulled her to the girls share of room.

"We should change our clothes, too." Usui tapped Kuuga's shoulder.

Kuuga, who was just spacing out, got surprised just by a tap, "D-Don't scare me like that."

"I wasn't scaring you, you were the one that was spacing out." Usui teased then left.

*They were done changing and they are already at the skiing mountain entrance*

"Okay, now let's split in to couples." Sakura started explaining, "Of course, the couples will be Kuuga & I and Misaki & Usui. We'll meet again at 3 o'clock."

"Then, see you until 3 o'clock." Misaki waved at Sakura and she waved back.

*Misaki & Usui*

Misaki was struggling on her skiing gear, "Can you ski, Ayuzawa?" Usui didn't meant to sound like he was teasing.

"It's alright, I can do this. Can you ski?" She asked back.

"Well, if I remembered, the last time I skied was when I was in elementary school." Usui told her, "Do you want me to teach you?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." her face face so hot that she can melt the snow easily.

"It's alright, here, I'll show you." He went in position, close to Misaki, "Bend your knees and drop your hips."

In a few minutes, Misaki learned skiing like a piece of cake because she was helped by her ability to work hard and because of her physical ablities. Then, "Usui, since I'm already good at this, let's have a race to the bottom of this mountain."

"Fine, the loser will have to obey the winner's one wish." Usui gave a request.

"Okay." after that they went to the starting, which is the mountain's peak top. Then it was get ready, get set, GO! They both went fast down the mountain. Misaki was in the lead and right after she knew she was on the lead, she picked up the speed. But, when she was close to the finish line, which was the bottom of the mountain, there was a person in front of her. She automatically took a sharp turn and went straight to the trees. Right before impact, Usui went right behind Misaki, just in time.

Misaki looked back and saw Usui bleeding and had a few bruises, "Usui, USUI!? Are you alright? Answer me!" without her noticing, tears came out of her face while looking at Usui laying down.

*Sakura & Kuuga*

"We should get going now to." Kuuga asked Sakura. She nodded.

The skiing stroll was quite with a few simple conversations. Sakura was the one that asked the questions, and Kuuga just answered shortly.

Finally, she had the courage to ask him, "K-Kuuga, why are you acting like you're ignoring me? Is it because something happened? Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with you, or with me. It's just that..." Kuuga took a little box that was decorated with a ribbon from his pocket, "I remembered that today was your birthday, so I was thinking what I should get for you." he had a light blush.

Sakura took the box full of Kuuga's feelings. She knelled down because of the shock of him not actually disliking her. Kuuga brought her to the side so they don't block the way. But when he was bringing her to the side, they were about to be bumped by someone. He instantly covered for Sakura as protection. When they opened they're eyes, they saw Misaki crying while Usui was on the ground bleeding.

Kuuga and Sakura went to the tree that Misaki and Usui bumped to, "Misaki, it's going to be alright, we'll bring Usui to the hospital." Sakura tried to comfort Misaki.

Kuuga was trying to pick up Usui, "I don't need to go to the hospital. Just a first aid kit will do." Usui didn't want to be carried.

Misaki slapped Usui on the face, "Don't be stubborn, you stupid Usui." He got shocked and put his hand on his face.

"How about you let me rest for an hour, then if it still bad, you can bring me to a hospital?" Usui made a deal with Misaki, she agreed.

* * *

That was my second chapter, I hope that Usui will be alright. TT^TT

Please R&R and please wait for my next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the views. I will try to please you with this chapter.

I think this will be my last chapter, so I'll try to make this the best I can.

And now, please enjoy my (maybe) last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Misaki, Sakura, and Kuuga were waiting for the one hour deal that Usui and Misaki made to be over. Then when they were waiting, the clock strikes 3 o'clock, the time where they were supposed to be gathering after skiing. But now, it has been the deadline of Usui's time to rest. Misaki went to the boys share of room, that's where Usui was in. Misaki opened the door, "Are you better now?" she was worried.

Usui was lying on the bed, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"If you're alright, you should catch up with Kuuga. He's probably already in the bath. I'm going to the girls bath after this."

"Then help me get up." He raised his hand.

"Why are you still in bed, anyways? Didn't you say that you were alright?"

"Do you want to know that bad. Just come here and I'll tell you." Misaki followed his instructions.

Usui hugged her and whispered, "I was thinking of how would I scrub your back later." her face went red immediately.

Misaki pushed Usui right away and escaped from his hug. She checked his forehead, "Did you hit you're head that bad? And I told you already, I'm not going to go to the family bath with you." she left, leaving Usui alone.

Usui grinned, "At least she didn't say the word 'never'." Misaki was stomping her feet on the way to the bath.

*Girls bath*

Misaki took off her clothes and saw Sakura already in the bath. She went in, close to Sakura, "Hey, Sakura, are you and Kuuga alright now?"

"It's alright, he was just ignoring me because he wanted to give me a gift." Sakura blushed.

Misaki remembered, "Oh yeah, today is your birthday. I'm sorry I didn't give you a gift." she felt guilty.

"Misaki already joined me in this trip, so that's alright."

"What's the present that he gave you?" Misaki was curious.

"I don't know, I didn't open it yet. Let's find out later."

"Okay"

Sakura asked, "How is Usui? He's alright, right?"

"Yeah, he's like normal again. Actually you can't say that he's normal." Misaki started thinking.

"Um, why do you always fight with Usui? I thought that people that are dating will usually be lovey-dovey and stuff."

"Well,...It's because he bugs me a lot."

"Then why are you dating him?"

"So I can protect him." Sakura interpreted that as so she can be with Usui for a long of time.

Misaki got out of the bath so she can wash herself, "Sakura, do you want me to scrub your back?"

"Okay, then after that I'll scrub yours. Achoo."

"Are you starting to have a flu?"

"No, it's alright. After we're done here, lets get out of here. Fast."

In the end, they scrubbed each others back. Then after that they went into the bath again for the last dip. They went out together and had a bottle of milk.

*Boys bath*

Usui was heading to the bath. He went in and he saw Kuuga washing his hair, "Do you want me to help?"

"You don't have to, I can do this by myself. It's not like I'm a baby."

"Hey, so how were you and Sakura going?" Usui asked the same thing as Misaki.

"You don't have to know, it's none of you're business. Why do you even care? Why don't you just take care of your girlfriend?"

That last sentence made Usui snapped, "Why are you telling me that? You made Sakura cry."

Just like Usui, the last sentence made Kuuga snap too, "I made her cry tears of joy, you made Misaki cry because she was worried of your stubbornness. She even slapped you." Kuuga teased Usui even more.

"I saved her, she would've been happy. But I think she's the one that's stubborn."

"Seriously, why are you even dating her?"

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? I like her."

"Then why won't you be intimated like other couples?"

"Because that's how we are." they're bickering stopped there. I guess only those two now why are they acting like that.

When they were done taking a bath, they went out and drink a bottle of milk. They went out the same time as the girls. The girls smelled sweet, it was the smell of their shampoo. Then, a suspicious person came to Misaki and Sakura, "Hey, do you want to hang out for a bit?"

Usui sensed trouble and ran towards the girls. But Misaki detected the guy first and punched the mans face because he looked suspicious, "Since you're a girl, you're supposed to be helpless." Usui laughed at Misaki.

"Well, I have the power and confident to punch him, why wouldn't I?"

Usui checked Misaki's hand. It was red, but it's alright, "You have to be careful next time, what if he was stronger then he looks?"

"You can jump from a third storied building. You can play the violin, even though your hands are injured. You're still here even though you crashed a tree until bleeding. How come you're so worried of me just punching someone?"

Usui hugged Misaki, "That's because I love you, Ayuzawa." Misaki tried to escape from his hug, but she can't. Then Misaki didn't struggle anymore. Sakura and Kuuga just looked at each other and change their mind on how they looked at them.

* * *

That's it, my 3rd chapter. Yup, it's not the last one. (I changed my mind :p)

I'm sorry if the boys were out of character. I don't know if guys will talk about those stuff.

I think I'm going to take a long time to make the next chapter, so please wait, okay?

Please R&R and tell me your true opinions of my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I've made my mind that this will be my last chapter. ToT

This chapter didn't took that long (I think).

Thank you for those who supported this story.

Then here it is, my (for sure) last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Misaki, Sakura, Usui, and Kuuga were having dinner, "That was really good." Misaki stretched.

Sakura agreed, "Yeah, I've heard from Shizuko that place had the best food around." they went out of the restaurant.

"Oh ya, talking about Shizuko, we should bring souvenirs." Misaki and the others were having so much fun that they forgot.

Usui yawned, "We could do it tomorrow."

Misaki flicked his head, "No, we should do it now since we remember."

"Fine, let's just go now." Kuuga and Sakura already walked towards the souvenirs shop.

Misaki and Usui catches up with the others, "Hey, wait for us."

They went in to the souvenirs shop, "Hey, Misaki, this looks just like Shizuko, doesn't it?" Sakura showed a doll that had some kind of evil aura.

Misaki backed of a bit, "Maybe we shouldn't by it and why do you think it looks like Shizuko?"

"Because it looks like Shizuko when she's angry."

"I'm pretty sure she'll get mad at you more."

On the other hand, "Should we souvenirs too?" Usui offered.

Kuuga looked back, "I'm not interested in those stuff."

Back to the girls side, "Maybe we should buy this for your family and this for mine." Misaki looked in the stacks.

"Hey, should we something for the boys?" Sakura showed a few good souvenirs.

"Let's just buy this." they both agreed.

After buying the souvenirs, they went to the boys, "Here, we bought you this." Sakura offered.

"Isn't this your birthday? We should have been the one buying these." Kuuga gave some money.

Sakura pushed away the money, "It's alright, let's just say it's my treat."

The gift for Kuuga was a mic key chain, Usui's was a key chain shaped as a bow tie.

"Why are you giving this shape to me?" Usui looked dissapointed.

"So you can still remember Seika high, moron."

"We bought you gifts too." Usui and Kuuga showed the presents.

The gift for Sakura was a cherry blossom hairpin, while Misak's gift was a colorful flower hairpin. They both wore it happily.

Kuuga said, "Maybe we should go back now." the sky was darker than before.

They all went to the hotel safely, "Now let's sleep." Usui yawned again.

Then they all went to their own rooms. When it was in the middle of the night, Usui and Sakura woke up. The boy's and girl's room are actually combined. Sakura switched places with Usui. They both somehow had this planned and said good luck to each other.

*Kuuga & Sakura*

Sakura saw Kuuga's face was so sweet when he is asleep. She giggled seeing his face that was so calm. "If only his face was always like this. I think I'll love him more." she wispered in her heart.

Then she tried to sneak in to Kuuga's blanket, but she failed. Suddenly, he mumbled something, Sakura's heartbeat got faster and faster. But somehow, Kuuga moved like he knew that Sakura wanted to be with him. So she took the chance and cuddled Kuuga all night.

*Usui & Misaki*

Usui giggled somehow like a perverted man. Usui wanted to whisper 'I love you", but Misaki was actually awake and said, "Don't even try doing what you want to do."

He giggled once more, "You are unpredictable."

"What do you want to do anyways."

Usui opened the blanket, "Do you really want to know?"

"W-What are you doing?"

Misaki was already to late. Usui hugged her so tight, she couldn't move. Misaki struggled carelessly, but Usui already knows how to calm her down, by a kiss. Then he kissed her, somehow, it actually worked. Misaki stopped struggling and actually hugged him back.

Usui whispered, "You really do want to sleep with me, hem?"

Misaki and Usui's eyes met. Their eyes sparkled in the night like the stars. They just stared at each other, then they kissed. After that, Misaki surprisingly said, "Good night, Usui." then she slept.

Usui started thinking like 'I hope we can do this every night.', 'I hope this night will last for ever.' and other stuff like that.

Morning came, Misaki woke up and just realized that she slept with Usui. Her mind went all over the place. Then she looked to the door that was joined together the boys room and the girls room and saw Usui peeking, "What are y-?" Usui closed her mouth.

Usui pointed at the futon that Sakura and Kuuga were sleeping in. Misaki just realized that he switched places with Sakura so Sakura can sleep together with Kuuga, or maybe? Then Usui looked back and said, "Good morning, Misaki. Did you had a good sleep?"

"I slept pretty well." she blushed like she actually enjoyed sleeping with Usui. Usui and Misaki went out to get their breakfast.

When they were out already, Kuuga suddenly woke up and saw Sakura right beside her. He got shocked and got out of the blanket. But he then tucked the blanket back on Sakura and kissed her on the fore head. Sakura woke up after he kissed her. Kuuga looked away, while Sakura's eyes were still hazy. Then Kuuga blushed, "How did you sleep."

"Like a log." she giggled.

Kuuga took her hand, "Are you done being lazy? We should eat our breakfast now." he pulled her out of the door.

The four of them were done eating they're breakfast. They got ready to go and packed their bags, "I guess we're done for our trip to to the skiing mountain." Sakura was sad.

Misaki pat her shoulder, "We can do this again another time, okay?" Sakura agreed.

They went on the bus and went back home.

-THE END-

* * *

So that's it, my first story. Hope you guys like the ending.

But still, please R&R so I can make other stories.

Thank you. \(^o^)/


End file.
